


With A Bow On Top

by swv



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Smut, mentions of spanking, mentions of strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Mark and Matt, being the kinky bastards they are, tries something new in the bedroom.AU without significant others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The promised bondage piece that I wrote during that horrible "nothing to do at work"-week. Well, I started on this the night before getting tattooed (isn't it strange how you can never sleep the night before a tattoo appointment?), but finished this during that week.
> 
> I've been meaning to look up bondage since I have no idea how it works, but I've been too lazy so factual errors are all mine. Please be kind.
> 
> Anyway, this have never happened. As far as I know. No, it hasn't happened. I know nothing.
> 
> Edited by me alone, be aware.
> 
> And… Enjoy.

When Mark met Matt for the first time in a dimly lit club, tight pants and nothing on his upper body other than a tight choker, he knew that he wanted to tie him up. Watch him writhe on his white sheets with a long piece of rope to immobilized him from head to toes. Mark hadn't have to work that hard to woe him, Matt was happy to follow him home that first night and their hook up turned to a long row of hook ups, which had turned to an intense relationship that had Matt moving in within a year from when they first met.

Mark hadn't always been interested in the art of tying his partners up. It had started a couple of years before he met Matt, by chance, and he couldn't get over the rush from taking control from his partners and spoiling them with everything they could want. He didn’t assign himself to one style of rope work, mixing what he liked from different styles. It might not be as aesthetically pleasing, but it was efficient enough.

Mark hadn't kept his appreciation for bondage secret, but he never pushed Matt to try it. Sometimes he walked into the bedroom, seeing Matt stand at his drawer and tentatively stroking a rope and lost in thoughts. That was nights when Mark felt sure he found the right partner. It wasn't as if Matt wasn't kinky in his own right, a week after they met Matt was tied down with handcuffs and being spanked across Mark's lap. But Mark knew that complete bondage that he preferred would also mean for Matt to give up complete control, that was scary for even the most practiced kinky bastard.

So when Mark came home one night to a classic red rope on the bed his pants shrunk just from the thought of what this could mean. He found Matt in the tub, soaking in a flowery smelling bubble bath, and seemingly lost in his own thoughts. He flinched as Mark sat down next to him on the rim of the tub.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Mark asked and rubbed Matt's neck to relax him again. Matt's muscles immediately softened under his touch and Mark took careful stock of his partner's body to make sure that he could tie Matt up if that was what he wanted. It wouldn't do if Matt tensed up in the ropes and hurt himself, he needed Matt calm and collected.

Matt just nodded and leaned against Mark's thigh, neither of them caring about the wet stains forming on Mark's pants. "Why don't you ever ask to tie me up? We've been dating for almost a year and I know that you like it, so why not with me?" Matt sounded more curious than accusatory, but Mark couldn't help but feel like he had let his partner down a bit.

"I wanted you to ask for it, to make sure you didn't agree to something just for me. I want you to want it." Mark bent down to whisper his next words against Matt's lips. "Do you want it?" The eager nod from Matt almost made him laugh. "You will look so pretty on our bed, immobilized and at my mercy."

Matt pulled away and leaned back in the bath, hooking his knees over the rim of the tub and spread them for Mark's eyes. "What more do you want?"

Mark looked Matt all over, contemplating all that he could do if Matt was tied down on their bed. How long he could tease him, maybe edge him until he was almost crying and pleading – that picture was hot. But he could also imagine Matt in the hip-stand, ass raised and body unable to move as he spanked his boyfriend before fucking him. He decided he would use the hip stand either way, it was a good way to make sure Matt only got the stimulation that Mark wanted to give him.

Matt's voice made him look up again.

"Earth to Mark. Babe, focus on me." Matt whined and did his ridiculous pout that was both cute and silly at the same time – Mark had decided it wasn't a good look on any grown man unless it was on his baby. "So? What are you gonna do to me?"

Mark removed his watch before placing his hand on Matt's knee, following the muscles down his thigh and up again. He felt Matt's muscles twitch under his hand and smiled at how sensitive his partner was. "Whatever you want, I want to tie you down but what happens next is up to you." He wrapped his hand around Matt's pretty cock and marveled at Matt's face; long lashes fluttering against cheekbones, lips opened in a silent moan.

Cocks was usually whatever to Mark, most of his partners had them and mostly they were just there to bring his partners pleasure. But then Matt came into his life. His slim and long dick, pink at the head form the bare minimum of stimulation and steadily leaking precome – it was the first time in his life Mark had ever described a cock as pretty. But every part of Matt was beautiful and his cock was no exception.

"Maybe something simple? Just a nice fuck?" Matt breathed as Mark slowed his hand down. Matt arched out of the water at a twist to the head of his cock.

"Is this your first time in complete bondage?" Matt nodded, still breathless and squirming. "Fuck, I'm so happy you trust me enough to be your first."

Matt opened his eyes with a soft expression as Mark circled his fingers around the base of Matt's cock and squeezed him a bit. "Of course I trust you." Matt removed Mark's hands off of him and got out of the bath, stepping between Mark's legs and pushing his wet body against his partner's. His voice was rasped and open as he spoke again. "I've done so many things with you that I've only trusted a handful of people to do. I trust you with everything I have, with everything I am."

"You're wonderful, babe." Mark's voice was thick with emotions he couldn't voice, even to his own ears. He circled Matt's waist in his hands, kissing his stomach and ribs carefully. "What do you want for aftercare? Anything special?"

"Just bring the usual stuff, cover all possibilities." Matt said, stepped out of Mark's arms and walked into the bedroom with a coquettish smile over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mark came into the bedroom Matt was laid out on his stomach over the bed, hair still damp and a worry-line between his eyebrows. Mark made his presence known by closing the door, a pre-decided signal that the scene was starting. Sometimes Mark would put on his Master face – as Matt had dubbed it – as soon as he closed the door, commanding Matt to stand on his knees on the floor with his eyes downcast. Tonight though he wanted to start the scene slow.

He walked over to Matt, kissing his neck and stroking his hair until he relaxed against the mattress. When he pulled back Matt was smiling, eyes closed and back arching greedily – Mark felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest from how easily aroused Matt was. He held back though, focusing on making Matt feel safe in this scene.

He looked at the red nylon rope Matt had picked out – it was fine but he had a rope saved for this moment, for his first time with Matt, that would look so good against Matt’s skin. He really wanted to use that instead. He brushed his hand down Matt's back, squeezing his ass before leaving the bed.

He rubbed a black hemp rope down Matt's back, the other hand holding his head down against the pillows.

"I'm gonna use this on you, leave marks on your skin when I'm done. You'll look so pretty for me, won't you?" He studied how Matt's face shifted as he spoke, jaw going slack and all the worry-lines smoothing out when he recognized their dynamics. It was absolutely beautiful. "You need to be relaxed for this, you can not tense up when I do this to you. Do you need help getting there?"

Matt nodded into the pillow, an ashamed blush spreading down his cheeks and tinting his shoulders. Mark knew that the color would spread down Matt's chest and stomach if he turned him over and assured Matt that he was doing good by kissing his earlobe before leaning over to the nightstand.

He usually kept an array of oils and creams to relax and prep Matt for whatever they were gonna do. Cooling gels for bruises, lube of every sort for whatever kind of sex they were in the mood for and various others for whatever reason. Tonight he was looking for a massage oil and found one of Matt's favorites quickly – the man loved everything smelling natural and would absolutely purr at the scent of wild roses.

He warned Matt about the cold before placing his hands between his shoulder blades and spine on either side, warming the oil on his lovers skin. Matt arched a bit, rolled his head to a comfortable position at the same time as Mark straddled his legs. Then he started rubbing his thumbs against the contour of the shoulder blades until every muscle he touched was soft and relaxed. When he deemed the muscles done he moved his hands up Matt's spine to his shoulders. It was a sensitive spot for Matt since he carried all his stress in his neck and shoulders and Mark took extra time on those spots to make sure that Matt wouldn't hurt himself.

As his fingers worked on his partner's neck Mark wondered how far he could push Matt. He had an good idea about what he wanted to do on Matt – he'd had a long time to think about it after all – but there was one thing he wasn't sure Matt would find comfortable on his first time that Mark really wished to do. He wanted to tie a rope around Matt's neck and fasten it to the hook under the bed that he had installed for that purpose only. Keep him down.

It would be a risk, Matt could react badly to it. But Mark also knew that Matt liked a threatening hand around his neck sometimes. Not harming and they hadn't tried it that many times when Matt's hands had been restricted, but he knew that his pretty partner liked to be dominated in most ways Mark could think of.

As Mark moved down Matt's back and worked in and out from the spine to Matt's sides to loosen muscles Mark decided to leave the neck rope to last and feel how Matt reacted to the other ropes he had in mind. In the meantime he enjoyed how Matt became pliant under his hands, ready to be formed however Mark wanted him and when Mark reached the top of Matt's ass his partner was whining with every breath.

Mark took the globes of Matt's ass in each hand, working his fingers into the flesh and relaxing Matt's muscles there too. Matt tried to arch up into the touch and the more power Mark put into his fingers the more Matt struggled to push his ass up into his hands. Mark had to restrain himself from spanking that eager ass until Matt knew who was the boss of this encounter.

There usually wasn't a push and pull in their dynamics, Matt was happy to be handled and follow Mark's instructions during a scene. But when they fucked outside of a scene for the first time Mark had been surprised – happily so – when Matt took the lead, it wasn't something he was that used to from his previous partners. Tonight Matt was a greedy little slut and Mark felt a twinge of his dominant side when he thoughts turned to holding Matt down and spank him until he learned his lesson.

But that wasn't what this was, he recognized that the reaction probably was because Matt was out of his depths here and needed a semblance of control. So Mark let his partner take what he needed, let Matt push into his hands and be vocal without instructions. He needed this to be a good experience for Matt.

When Matt was moaning into the pillow from the stimulation to his sensitive flesh that had been spanked red and purple so many times over Mark moved down his legs, one at a time.

He had marveled at Matt's long legs from the moment they met. His upper body was broad shoulders and a broad rib cage, when he was thinner his stomach was relaxed and flat, and when he put on weight he got the most adorable little bump. But no matter how much weight Matt put on his legs was still a mile long and slim. His thighs was soft and all lean muscles, and his calves was well shaped. Mark could bite and kiss up and down them for hours, and he stored that thought away for their next bondage encounter – if there would be a next.

He could however not help but press his mouth to the soft flesh on the back of Matt's knees, kissing the skin before sinking his teeth into Matt. When he repeated the motion on the right leg he sucked a bruise into the skin. Matt's legs opened a bit at the action and Mark smiled as he lifted his partners hips.

He got off the bed and opened the wardrobe to get the customized hip-stand that Matt had brought into their bedroom as they moved in together. It was in a perfect height to relieve Matt's muscles when he was presenting his body to Mark for extended periods of times and the part where Matt's hips and thighs would rest was padded for comfort, but easily removable for those times Mark wanted Matt to just hurt. Tonight wasn't one of those nights.

He placed Matt in the stand and took up the first out of four bunched up ropes in black. He leaned over Matt's body, rubbing the rope against Matt's beautiful thighs as he bit at Matt's earlobe. "I'm gonna tie your legs down and then I'm gonna prep you."

Matt nodded, mouth slack and Mark smiled at the little string of saliva connecting Matt's lips to the pillow underneath. He deemed it a good sign. So Mark moved back, unwinding the rope and folding it in two before wrapping it high around Matt's left thigh and the metal of the hip-stand in one go. He made the simplest knot he knew, easily unwrapped by just a couple of tugs without Matt being able to do it himself. He tried the tightness by adding two fingers under the rope and watching Matt's face for any discomfort. When he didn't see anything to worry him he lined the rope down Matt's thigh to his knee and tied the rope around him again. He did the same around Matt's ankle before getting off the bed and pulling on the rope until Matt was stretched nice and wide. He tied the remaining rope around one of the legs of the bed to hold Matt open for whatever he wanted.

As he started on the other leg he saw Matt reach a hand down to fondled his balls, rubbing them in that way that Mark had found would get Matt to the edge in no time, fingers massaging a patch of skin right behind his sack. Mark paused tying Matt down to move Matt's hand away and suck hard on the spot that Matt had rubbed until a bruise was forming under his tongue. He ran his teeth over the spot and loved the pained little shout Matt let out at his actions. Mark knew the sound; he knew what Matt sounded like when he was in good pain and when he was in bad pain. This was the good kind, but he still paused to see if Matt wanted to safeword out.

When only Matt's labored breathing filled the silent air of the bedroom Mark continued with the rope. Matt wasn’t making the little gasps and moans that Mark was used to, being strangely silent and still as Mark finished with his other leg. When Mark had fastened both ropes and made sure that the ropes wasn't too tight once more he leaned over Matt's back.

"How are you doing?"

Matt turned his head to his side and smiled at Mark. "How do I look?"

"Pretty as always." Mark rubbed down Matt's back and over his hip to feel the rough rope against Matt's soft thigh. "I love it when you're spread for me, you look like you're mine."

Matt blushed and cast his eyes down for a second before meeting Mark's eyes again. "You know that I am. I love-" Matt paused and looked down again, Mark saw that it was an uncomfortable gesture and placed both hands on Matt's skin, finding his heartbeat and resting his hand over it.

"What's wrong? Do you need to stop?"

Matt shook his head and looked up at Mark again, eyes a bit too wide for Mark's comfort. "Just- what's the rules? I don't know what's allowed tonight and I need-" He didn't finish the sentence but he didn't have to, Mark knew what he was asking. This wasn’t how their scenes usually played out and he could understand Matt’s uncertainty.

"No rules, no restrictions." He kissed Matt's neck to calm him. "You can do whatever you want, plead, scream, laugh- whatever you feel like. You can talk about whatever, you can ask me questions, tell me to pause. I want you to feel good on your first time. Is that okay?"

Matt nodded and turned to look at Mark over his shoulder. "I just wanted to say that I love you. That I'm yours for as long as you want me."

Once again Mark felt feelings he couldn't put words to on the back of his tongue, like burnt sugar and acid coffee, and instead of answering he laid down next to Matt to kiss him. Matt leaned over him as much as he could move and sunk down against his chest. It was an intimate moment that was so different from what they usually shared in a scene.

After a short time Matt pulled off and avoided Mark's eyes, like he still wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak freely. "I think you promised to tie me down and prep me?"

Mark smiled at the downcast eyes, the red stained chest and flaming cheeks of his lover; it was absolutely beautiful and he couldn't wish for a better partner. "Prep first, right?" He asked as he got up on his knees and placed himself behind Matt again.

"No, restrict my arms first."

Mark took his time to kiss up and down Matt’s back for a moment, relaxing his partner again. “This is gonna be a bit backwards, it’s easier to work your way down.” He leaned down to nibble on Matt’s tailbone. “But I wanted you to have access to your arms if you would want me to stop.”

Matt hand snaked around his back and pushed Mark’s head down to his ass, Mark was happy to oblige. He licked a stripe over Matt’s pucker before pulling away.

“Hold yourself up on your arms for a moment.” He said as he straightened the third bunch of rope. “I’m gonna tie this rope around your chest and then your hands to the opposite arms elbow before tying your arms down against your sides. How does that sound?”

Matt moaned and nodded his head, seemingly unable to form words and Mark patted the inside of his thighs as a reward. Not hard, but enough for him to feel it in his partner's lust induced high. Then he started on Matt’s chest, wrapping the first loop over his chest. Before tightening the knot he added three fingers between Matt’s chest and the rope, to make sure that Matt could breath easily in the ropes. The knot was placed right on Matt’s spine and Mark let the rope follow the graceful curve of Matt’s back down ten centimeter before repeating the tie. He did one more in Matt’s waist before putting a hand on Matt’s neck and carefully leading him to lay his chest down on the bed.

Mark moved the remaining rope out of the way and started stroking the skin next to the rough rope over Matt’s back. He licked a mindless pattern between the freckles on Matt’s shoulders until Matt was breathing hard and shaking. Mark could just imagined how Matt's eyes turned glassy, like so many times before.

“How do you feel?” Mark wanted to know.

Matt nodded, but Mark wanted a more vocal answer. He needed to hear Matt’s voice to assess his reaction. He continued to kiss and nibble on Matt’s neck and shoulders until Matt whined.

“Please, Mark, pretty please I need more.” Mark’s hands was stroking down his lovers back, watching how Matt’s mouth hung more and more open the lower he got. “Mark, please, tie me up. I need to be yours, completely yours. Please babe?”

“Arms on your back.” Mark instructed and separated the two ropes, pleased with Matt's reaction.

He took Matt’s wrists and placed them how he wanted them. He ran both ends of the rope through the rope on Matt’s back before looping it around both of Matt’s underarms and tying them down against his back. As he took one part of the rope and tied it towards Matt’s left elbow he allowed for the rope to be a bit tighter, only to fit one finger between the rope and Matt’s arms. Matt’s hips started to buck and struggle against the rope and hip-stand as Mark tied the other rope toward the right elbow.

When he was finally done he swatted Matt’s ass playfully, not too hard but enough to leave a quickly fading red mark on his lovers skin. Matt sighed happily and shivered in his ropes, writhing against the white sheets. Mark ran his fingers softly over Matt’s skin, not enough pressure in the touch to stimulate Matt, but enough to make him moan endlessly as he struggled to get more contact.

“Mark, prep me now, I want you to fuck me!” Matt’s voice was broken and Mark felt like he was losing control of Matt and the situation. He didn’t want to control Matt tonight, but he needed to assert his dominance over Matt enough to make sure that he was having a good first time. As things was progressing he saw Matt spiraling and that could give him a subdrop to ruin the experience.

He lied down over Matt's back and placed a hand on his cheek. Matt cuddled into the touch and settled down within minutes.

“You feel better?” Mark asked after a while and Matt nodded – Mark knew that Matt trusted that his actions during a scene had a purpose even if his partner didn’t always understand what it was for when he was in his subspace. That Matt settled down so quickly was a good sign that Matt was still with him and trusted him. “How does the ropes feel?”

Matt tried to shrug, but tied down as he was he couldn’t move like that anymore. “They feel a bit slack around my chest, I kinda hoped they would be tighter.”

Mark sat up and felt if they had given any during Matt’s struggles, but they seemed fine. He laid down again and ran his fingers through Matt’s hair.

“I don’t want them too tight so that you have to struggle to breathe.”

“I want you to control that too though.” Matt said and looked at Mark over his shoulder. Mark expected Matt’s eyes to be clouded with lust, but they seemed clear and sober – he realized that he had miscalculated how deep into his subspace Matt had gone. “Hold you hand around my throat when you fuck me.”

Mark was speechless – like so many times before with Matt – at the request. Every time Matt opened his mouth he said something that made Mark want to take this scene further than what was responsible. He did however remember the fourth piece of rope.

“Matt, are you with me?” Matt looked as sober as before and nodded. “I have one more rope, one that I saved to tie around your neck if you would want it after you’ve gotten comfortable with the other ropes.”

He left the unasked question in the air between them, but to his disappointment Matt didn’t seem to be overly excited about the idea. He made himself comfortable on the pillow and looked lost in thoughts.

“How would you tie it?”

Mark took a deep breath and sat down on the mattress next to Matt. He brought the rope out, fixing it and looping it around his own neck. “You would feel it against your skin and hold your head down against the bed.” He tied it practiced around his own neck and bent down over Matt’s back, let him feel the rope with his tied down hands. “Do you feel it, baby?”

He stayed like that until Matt’s fingers stopped tracing around the rope, then he laid down next to Matt to look at his baby.

“Can you do it after you’ve prepped me?”

Mark thought for a moment – there was a higher risk of Matt getting too impatient after the stimuli, there was a risk that he himself would get too rough with Matt if he lost his control. “Sorry babe, but if you’re not sure I can just hold my hands around you to give you the same experience.”

“No, do it.” Mark looked a long time into Matt’s eyes to make sure Matt wasn’t just saying it to please him. “I want it Mark, I’m sure.” Mark kissed Matt thoroughly before sitting up again. He untied the rope from his own neck and felt Matt’s eyes on him. “Is it easily removed?”

“I’ve only used knots that I can quickly untie on you, and I have a pair of heavy scissors on the dresser so that I can get you loose if anything would go wrong.”

Matt was silent until Mark placed the rope around his neck. “Wait.” Mark stopped immediately. “Get the scissors. I don’t want you to leave the bed if something goes wrong, I want you to give me bodily contact until I’m untied and in you arms. Okay?”

“Of course babe, that’s a good idea. I’ll get them.” Mark bent down and ran his tongue behind Matt’s ear. “I’ll be right back.”

He grabbed the scissors and looked back at Matt lying tied down; it was a beautiful sight. Matt was flushed and held open just for his eyes and sometimes Mark was surprised by how lucky he was to have Matt for himself.

He placed the scissors on the nightstand and took hold of Matt's hair, pulling his face from the mattress. His pupils was swallowing almost all the blue and his breathing was ragged.

"Are you ready?" Matt nodded and Mark let go of him to fix the rope. He made sure to leave a good distance between the rope and Matt's neck – the purpose wasn't to limit Matt's breathing, but his movement.

Once Matt was secured to the bed completely Mark took a step back to look him over. No bruising, nor any signs of restricted blood flow, was showing and Matt seemed to get more aroused by the minute. His dick was dark and heavy between his legs and Mark had to bite back a groan at the sight.

Mark took hold of Matt's ass with both his hands and squeezed him until the skin turned white and Matt sobbed into the sheets – it was mesmerizing. Mark let his hands travel over Matt's skin in a mindless pattern, one hand pressing down between Matt's shoulder blades and the other rubbing over his partners rim. Matt tried to move – away or closer was impossible to tell – and Mark couldn't hold back a laugh at his partner's attempt.

To punish him further Mark removed his hands completely, sitting back and watching Matt gasp from the thought of a touch. He grabbed the lube and warmed it in his hand while watching Matt catch his breath.

He pressed two fingers into Matt without warning and marveled at how good Matt was taking it; not tensing up, no struggle. Just a deep moan and an attempt at a twitch of his hips.

"Come on, Mark, I can take more." Matt gasped. "I _need_ more. Need you to fuck me."

Mark didn't hold back the groan this time at the thought of sinking down into Matt's warm body, watching him enjoy it and not get any other relief than what Mark decided to give him. So Mark hurriedly added another finger, watching Matt unfurl under him, losing more of his patient and not being able to do anything about it.

"Mark!" Matt sounded _wrecked_, hips twitching the little give the rope would let him. "Now, please now, can't take any more. Please?"

Mark smiled, Matt was absolutely perfect while begging. He pulled out all off the fingers, watching Matt's hole twitch for a moment before thrusting all three fingers back inside and hitting his prostate on the first try.

What he didn't expect was the high whine. Or Matt coming untouched and body shaking like a leaf in the ropes.

"Shit, you were that close? Are you okay?" Mark pulled his fingers out of Matt and draped himself over his lovers back, kissing his neck to help him come down.

"Keep going." Matt gasped through the afterglow. "Want you to fuck me, want you to come in me."

"Fuck." Mark mumbled and pulled back from Matt. "You sure you can take more? Don't want to hurt you, babe." He asked while undressing hurriedly.

Matt tried to turn his head and glared at him from the corner of his eye. "Get. Your. Cock. In. Me." He panted, sinking down on the sheets again. "I don't care if it hurts, just need more."

Mark decided it was best to comply and sunk slowly into Matt's body, muscles still twitching from his orgasm and Mark decided there really wasn't any point in holding back. With a hard grip around Matt's hips he started thrusting into his lover, loving every pained moan Matt gave him.

He leaned down over Matt's back, biting the bottom of his neck. "Feels so good babe, such a good baby boy I've got." He let his hand travel down Matt's stomach and wrapped around Matt's half hard cock, tugging at it and earning a sob. "You like this, don't you my little slut? My perfect little boy, taking my cock. But what else could you do, tied down like this?"

Mark pulled back from Matt's back to take the whole scene in, watching Matt pull at his ropes as tears ran down his face. Normally, tears was a queue for Mark to check in with Matt, to make sure he was still enjoying himself. But tonight, when Matt was allowed to speak freely, Mark didn't ask. He did however slow his hand down and stopped thrusting into Matt, to give Matt space to speak up.

"No, don't stop." Matt cried and pushed his hips back the little he could. "Come on, almost there."

Mark laughed, breathless, and picked up his thrusting, still pumping his hand in a slower rhythm. "Again? You really are a slut." Mark panted, teetering the edge of his own orgasm but still wanting to get Matt off again first. "Come on, Matty, be good for me." He grunted and speed up his hand, thrusting against Matt's prostate until he came with a shout.

Mark wasn't far behind, going harder at Matt's ass and not letting up the stimulation he was giving Matt with his hand in order to keep Matt tight and aching. Three thrusts into his lovers body and that was it. The world went white and he heard Matt's pained groan.

First thing he did when coming down from his orgasm was pulling out of Matt and releasing the rope around his neck, checking the skin for bruising. He breathed out once he had made sure that Matt was unharmed and reached for the bedside table to get the cooling gel, carefully checking for strained muscles and damage to his windpipe while massaging the gel where the rope had rested.

Matt's eyes was closed and he looked relaxed, but Mark wanted to make sure. "Are you okay?" He asked while he started removing the rope from Matt's legs, kissing every red mark from the rope before rubbing the gel onto them too. The marks looked bad, but Matt didn't seem to be in pain and Mark suspected they wouldn't even bruise.

"Yeah, that was- that was new." Matt said, sounding far away in thoughts. Mark hurriedly removed the last ropes from Matt's torso and lifted his partner out of the hip-stand before getting a warm towel from the bathroom.

When he got back to the bed Matt hadn't moved, but a shiver was going through his body as if he was cold. Mark hurried to clean Matt off and pull the blankets up around him.

"Hey, you good? You seem to have a hard fall?"

Matt shook his head and lifted the blankets for Mark to join him. "Just tired, every muscle is hurting. My whole body is exhausted."

"Come here." Mark sat up under the blankets, resting against the headboard of the bed and rearranged Matt so that he was sitting up, leaning against Mark's chest. He handed Matt a water bottle and grabbed a bowl with apple slices. "You need to eat something, will you let me feed you baby?"

Matt opened his mouth for every apple pieces that Mark put to his lips, eating in silence for a while.

"I think I liked it." Matt finally said. "I mean, I did but it's not something I wanna do too often. The fall is too hard after."

"You said you didn't fall hard." Mark said, hearing the worry in his own voice and not being able to mask it. "Let me do more for you babe. You want a massage?"

"Mark, _no_." Matt protested and pouted. "It wasn't a _too hard_ fall, just more than what I'm used to."

"What can I do?" Mark asked and rubbed his hands up and down Matt's arms to give him some warmth and touch.

Matt closed the water bottle and laid it down next to himself in bed. "Just hold me."

Mark complied and touched Matt's arms and torso in search for any injuries, the only he could find was bruises after the rope on Matt's arms. "Sorry, but your arms gonna bruise, otherwise you seem good. Is it anything that hurts?"

Matt shook his head and laid down in bed, pulling Mark with him. He laid on top of Mark's chest, slowly dragging his lips against Mark's. "I'm good. And glad that I'll have something to remind me of tonight."

Mark looked down at Matt and saw his cheeky grin. "Oh really? Thought you didn't want to do this again?"

Matt pulled back and propped himself up on one elbow, looking away with a thoughtful facial expression. "No, I do want to do this again, just not too often." He paused and met Mark's eyes. "I don't wanna do this too often because I want you to go harder on me next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, what do you think? Should I stop with these kink-pieces?
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!  
@placeoflovelythings on tumblr or down below in that box.


End file.
